With the development of manufacturing technology for displays, the manufacturing technology of liquid crystal displays is developed rapidly, and the liquid crystal displays gradually replace CRT displays and become a mainstream of flat displays in future. In the field of liquid crystal display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are widely used in the fields of televisions, computers, mobile phones and the like due to their advantages of large size, high integration, powerful function, flexible process, low cost, and the like.
Liquid crystal panels are obtained by cutting a display motherboard 1 along cutting lines, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in which each liquid crystal panel is manufactured by assembling an array substrate (i.e., a first substrate 10) and a color filter substrate (i.e., a second substrate 20) and injecting liquid crystal molecules therebetween. The liquid crystal panel has a display area Q1 and a peripheral area Q2, and positions corresponding to the peripheral area Q2 between the array substrate and the color filter substrate are sealed by a sealant 11.
At present, a thickness of a display panel of a display device is more and more thin, and the thickness is changed from 1.0 mm in early days to 0.5 mm, 0.4 mm, even to 0.2 mm. Therefore, it is necessary to perform a slimming process on the display motherboard 1 before cutting the display motherboard. After that, the display motherboard 1 is cut, so as to manufacture display panels.
However, the inventor has found at least the following problems existing in the prior art: The slimming process will cause a thickness of glass base of the display motherboard 1 to be reduced, so that the deformation amount of the glass base of the display motherboard 1 will be increased when a cutting blade is brought into contact with it during the cutting process performed on the display motherboard 1, which further leads to worse cutting conditions for the cutting blade and increased broken ratio of the glass base. Generally, the broken ratio of 0.5 mm thick glass base caused by the deformation of the glass base during the cutting process is between 0.1% and 0.2%, while the broken ratio of 0.2 mm thick glass base caused by the deformation of the glass base during the cutting process is up to 0.5% or so. Thus, how to avoid the increase of the deformation amount of the glass base when the cutting blade is brought into contact with the glass base, which is caused by thinner thickness of the glass base, becomes a technical problem having to be solved urgently.